wifiworldfandomcom-20200214-history
RIP In Pieces
Jack: let er rip Mau: i think my gfx card died in my pc Mau: (worry) Link_991: too many graffix Link_991: rip ;( Mau: could be PSU though Mau: UGH Jack: THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR PLAYING SO MANY EROGE VNS And I say to our careers, our families, our social lives, our hobbies, our worldly possessions, our bodies, our souls, our hearts, our memories, everyone and everything we've ever known and loved or cared about, RIP. RIP WFWD Jack: PEACE OUT GGS RIP WFWD Karen: I h8 wfwd Jack: agree Karen: nnoooooo Karen: don't do that Karen: don't let wfwd die ;~; Jack: lol Link_991: good thing wfwd is dead crob: wfwd is ded Link_991: already crob: gg rip in pieces wfwd Jack: omg KArenN Jack: OmG Jack: rip all karens Jack: rip all wfwds Jack: rip RIP Jack Jack: HARD MODE COMPLETE Jack: rip me Link: looks like more space ghost coming up Jack: (mm) Jack: man Jack: that is amazing and such bad timing because i really need to do this hw Jack: LOL Karen Z: rip hw Jack: LOL Jack: THESE MANTIS MONSTERS ONE SHOT MY WHOLE PARTY Jack: RIP LAST 20 MINS Jack: WHO SHOULD I PLAY Osirisky: barretto Jack: rip me Karen Z: jack pls dont die Karen: for the love of..................... Karen: wfwd... Jack: rip Karen Z: |-( Karen Z: jack had a rip slip and died Jack: mad space is over Jack: the madness is OVER Kyle: rip jack Kyle: succumbed to space madness Kyle: rip jack Freek: rip jack Freek: rip zack Karen Z: rim jack Kyle: in memory of zack RIP Rob Link_991: where's rob and yzer Jack: dead and dead respectively Link_991: RIP Rob, you will be missed Jack: have to watch inuyasha twice as hard in his memory RIP Auction House Freek: the diablo 3 auction house is no more Freek: RIP Auction House RIP Bryant Jack: rip gootecks and mike ross Bryant: rip in piece Freek: rip Freek: in Freek: geera Bryant: hmm Bryant: I feel like I'd be a terrible casket Freek: I didn't know you could feel Jack: gaara ran away once Bryant: rip Jack: now hes gaara Jack: RIP GAARAFORCE Bryant: hm? Karen Z: rip Bryant: FAREWELL Karen Z: GEERA Karen Z: (makeup) Link: RIP in geera Karen Z: ripra Jack: rip geeras hopes and dreams Jack: gone the way of conker 2 Karen Z: rip geera in general RIP Karen Karen: I might just run away Karen: this is too much Jack: run where Karen: away Karen: far far away Jack: dumb plan Karen: I agree Karen: WHICH IS WHY IT'S THE BEST Karen: good byee Jack: best at being DUMB Link_991: RIP karen RIP Freek Freek: ugh Freek: do I have to go to work Karen Z: no, obviously Freek: I do Freek: bye Link: rip RIP William Karen Z: rip pansy's face Bryant: rip Karen Z: (coffee) Jack: Anime Dating Advice ‏@AnimeDating 14m does someone have a .zip of all the naked miku cosplay, ever? really need it ASAP Osirisky: >really need it ASAP Osirisky: :^) Jack: you dont understand Osirisky: i clearly don't understand the dire need for naked miku cosplay Jack: pansy Jack: listen to yourself Osirisky: i'm trying to google for it Osirisky: brb Jack: rip pansy RIP Battlefield Osirisky: what aboot battlefield :( Mau: rip battlefield Jack: wow Karen Z: wtf Bryant: LOL Jack: now everyone is final destination RIP OMGPOP Link: http://techcrunch.com/2013/08/05/omgameoverpop/ Link: RIP omgpop Link: Opposite of poop! Link_991 got it. The word was CHEESE BURGER RIP Kid Jack: RIP KID Jack: HEH, NOTHING PERSONAL Karen Z: FATALITY RIP Zip Osirisky: scrotum, pubic hairs, foreskin, or just the tip Karen Z: maybe he zipped the whole production right off Karen Z: just Karen Z: zip and its gone Osirisky: ._. Karen Z: ._. Karen Z: rip zip RIP Otacon Jack: OTACON Bryant: OTACON Karen Z: OTACON Freek: OTACON Jack: rip otacon RIP Mau Mau: yzer Mau: are you here Link: rip mau Mau: (angry) Jack: EAT FREE, LIVE MAU IN PRISON RIPcetera Link: RIP FAT ALBERT CHRISTMAS Mau: rip ODST Jack: rip namco Jack: rip mario kart 8 Jack: rip titanfall Jack: rip suda Jack: rip von karma Link: rip baby Karen Z: rip Jack: rip earthworm jim Mau: i shot JR Jack: rip jonh roggers Jack: rip fedoras Freek: NOT THE FEDORAS Kyle: RIP smash bros miiverse Kyle: RIP KWO Osirisky: RIP TROY BAKER KANJI Jack: rip jwong Bryant: rip in pepperonis Karen Z: rip william von willenstein Kyle: rip Krusty's dad Jack: rip comicbookguy's dad Kyle: RIP year of JoJo Jack: dio has won Kyle: rip america Kyle: RIP GROOSE Jack: rip groose Karen Z: rip groose Bryant: rip justin.tv Kyle: rip dragon quest Jack: woo rip vita woo Jack: rip splinter Kyle: rip giant rat Jack: lol rekt In Conclusion Karen Z: rip Karen Z: rip in ripses Category:WFWD-isms